Merry Christmas, May
by espeonsweetie
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Pokemondramagirl on YouTube! Contestshipping Christmas time because yay


**Hello, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! This story is for pokemondramagirl on YouTube since I was her secret santa! I hope you enjoy**~

* * *

May lost count of how many people passed by with smiles on their faces. It seemed as if everyone had gotten their wish this year. A scoff escaped her lips as she pulled her attention from the window and back to her delicious cup of hot cocoa. The steam tickled her nose as she blew on the drink before taking it in. Filled with warmth, the brunette closed her eyes and let a small smile grace her lips while enjoying her cup.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice came from behind her.

Without even opening an eye, May immediately responded, "I do actually. Bye."

The voice made a strangled noise, obviously thrown off guard, and apparently left her presence. May was in no mood to be social. It was her time and her time alone. Of course, she wouldn't mind if a certain person had come down to visit...

'No no no!' she thought angrily, shaking her head in the process. The emotion began to bubble in her chest, more so at herself for even thinking that thought. She promised herself she wouldn't think of it. She promised herself she was okay with it. She promised herself...she didn't care.

No longer in the mood for the cocoa, May set it down on the glass table. Relaxing back into the jade green armchair, she pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. The fireplace crackled, allowing May to focus on something other than the excited chatter reverberating throughout the Pokemon Center lobby. Everyone was so excited for the holidays. Trainers had been going out and buying decorations, expensive gifts, and other things May would have also enjoyed if she hadn't been in a grouchy mood. Actually, the grouchiness was still there, and brushing off the trainer who asked if he could sit down was a perfect Exhibit A.

A group of girls near May tarting squealing about something. 'Probably something dumb,' May thought. She ignored it as best as she could and rested her head on the arm of her seat. The squealing continued and May's eyebrow began to twitch. It was so high pitched that one could not even make out a single word the girls were saying. If they kept at it, sooner or later someone was bound to-

"DEAR ARCEUS, SHUT UP!"

The squealing stopped. As a matter of fact, everything stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace. All eyes were glued to the red-faced brunette glaring at the group of girls who almost seemed terrified. Her hands were clenched as if she were ready to hit the first person to break the silence. Forcing out a breath, May gathered her things and headed up to her rented room. Once inside, she heard the muffled conversations resume slowly.

May threw herself onto the bed. She clutched her Torchic PokeDoll and rolled over, now facing the ceiling. She had no idea why her mood was so sour. Like she had thought before, it was the holidays! A time for cheer and merry greetings! A time for giving and smiles and all-around happiness. Why couldn't she just cheer up and join some of the Trainers downstairs who were putting up decorations? May sighed, knowing full well why she'd been such a grouch.

Her heart was breaking.

It had taken a huge amount strength to finally admit it to herself. In a strange way, she felt a little better after admitting it. The sigh she had been holding for quite sometime was finally released. She just couldn't believe it actually happened though. Sure the two of them had never really confessed feelings for each other, but May knew that those feelings were there. Now it was too late, and stupidity and shame washed over her.

Downstairs, the chatter rose to an uproar, startling May off of the bed. She rushed down, ready to scream again at everyone, until she was hit in the face with something.

"Ow," she mumbled to herself and bent down to pick up the object off of the floor. It was a pretty small box, wrapped with neon red and green paper and Delibirds plastered all over it.

Utterly confused, May looked around the lobby to see that the other Trainers had received gifts as well. A man in a big red coat and ridiculously long white beard was handing out these gifts. His boisterous laughter added to the excited chatter. May peeled off the wrapping paper slowly, as if she was fearing something would jump out at her. When she opened the box, she let out a small gasp. The box contained a new pair of red and white gloves which were similar to her blue and white ones. The fact that they were similar to her other pair didn't seem like something that deserved a gasp from the brunette. It was the fact that the gloves had her name embroidered with pretty gold thread at the wrist. As she took them out of the box, a small piece of paper fell out. Snatching it before it reached the ground, May read the note.

_May,_

_I don't know why you left in such a rush, but here's the present I promised to give you. I noticed your old pair were getting a bit...well, old. Hope to see you soon. Merry Christmas._

_-Drew_

She stood there for a bit, not really knowing what to do first. She let her head droop slightly in shame when she read his words over and over again. The other Trainers began their uproar again so May hightailed it back to her room. She turned around after closing the door and let out a yelp.

"Hello to you too," he said smoothly.

"What the-? You came in through the window? Really?" She asked him incredulously.

Drew simply smirked and got up from the bed. He walked up to her and looked at the gift in her hands. His smirk faded as he asked, "Why did you leave? Didn't you say you were staying with us for about a week?"

May's lips opened to say something, but she hesitated. "You...you were having so much fun with that girl with the long, dark green hair so I thought..." she trailed off. She lowered her head and covered her face with her bangs. "I wanted to say something, but she seemed so interested in you and I didn't want to interrupt..." she continued, muttering incoherent words. After a moment of silence from him, May slowly lifted her head back up and was met with a strange expression. Drew looked as if he was thinking and scrutinizing her at the same time.

"Girl with long, dark green hair...?" he muttered. His emerald eyes lit up in sudden realization. "Oh. You mean Miranda?"

May rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less what the girl's name was; she was cutting into time May and Drew were supposed to spend together. Nevertheless, May nodded and focused her attention on her fingers. A moment of silence had passed before Drew began chuckling. May's head rose once more and questioned the boy in front of her. His response didn't come, though; his chuckling grew into laughter.

"What?" May asked, irritation starting to bubble inside her again. He finally stopped laughing, but his eyes still were. A hint of a smirk was on his lips. He began to speak only after May pouted at him.

"Okay, let me repeat this whole thing again. You left my parents' house because me and some girl were talking to each other for a bit? May, that's a side I've never seen before." Amusement and taunting were written all over his face as he spoke to the brunette. Her mouth was left hanging open as he continued. "Actually, jealousy fits you pretty well," he finished, launching back into his fit of laughter.

May was just about ready to throw him back out of the window. She actually raised her hand as if she was going to do it. She stopped, though, when Drew brought it down to his lips. As cliche as it was, May felt her heart flutter and all negative emotions had washed out of her. He didn't break eye contact for a second, which made her feel somewhat self-conscious.

"May, you have nothing to worry about," he murmured into her hand. "That girl? She's my cousin. I hadn't seen her in a while and she was pretty excited to tell me about her travels. That's all."

Well, didn't she feel stupid.

She had completely overreacted! And the fact that Drew knew this gave him something else to tease her about. He let go of her hand once she had let out a small 'sorry.' Drew shook his head as if he was saying there was nothing to be sorry about. "It's Christmas," he said. And with that, he gently kissed her cheek.

Sputtering nonsense, a beet red May asked (or at least tried to) why he had just done that. All she got in reply was an expression that basically read 'Oh please, like you didn't want me to.'

She definitely did. And she pulled his collar down for just a bit more.


End file.
